The Battery Interface (BIF) standard “MIPI Alliance Specification for Battery Interface Version 1.0” specifies interface between a mobile terminal and a battery pack. This interface represents a “master—multi slave” type of interface. According to BIF standard, every BIF slave shall have an Unique identification number (UID). A UID may be 10-Byte world wide unique number.
The BIF standard also includes a certain minimum requirements for security level for so called BIF Class 2 batteries which are including authentication feature.
But, BIF standard do not mandate UID to be covered by security. For instance, when authentication task is executed, BIF Class 2 battery needs to meet certain requirements for security level, but BIF standard describes UID a just a unique element without enforcing UID to be covered by security features.